kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Desperate Moment
“Travel to Kashma, and acquire blueprints from an enemy factory... then get out alive.” -Mission debriefing Desperate Moment is the third mission of Act II in the ErrorLandian Campaign. It is the famous factory heist that gave ErrorLandia its Mobile Construction technology, which was then used to capture a shuttle and escape into space. Kashma is an island country that is conceptually similar to Japan on Earth. The mission will control similarly to the Yuriko Omega campaign in Red Alert 3: Uprising. Pre-Action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Excellent work, commander. The enemies are retreating in the east as we speak, but we cannot win this war alone. I have noticed Ivan’s prototype vehicles that can unpack and build a base... This technology will prove invaluable in our hands. Captain Joe: You said that just in the nick of time, sir! I have managed to pinpoint where these mysterious vehicles are produced the most, and I think you’ll like where we’re going to send the commander! WindowsError1495: Wow, you did?! Stupendous! So, where is this place that we will send him? Captain Joe: We’ll send him to the island country of Kashma. WindowsError1495: Well, I can hardly believe it! They REALLY didn’t want anyone finding it out, did they? Captain Joe: Certainly not, sir! Alright commander, pack up, because we’re sending you on a trip! We’ve got a flight for him and the infiltrator, and we’ll talk to him from there via his phone. An earpiece would be too obvious, after all. WindowsError1495: Have a good trip and good luck, commander! Maybe you’ll even bring back a souvenir, eh? The Eagle Has Landed - Day 1 “Welcome to Kashma, commander. Take a whiff of the air, isn’t it beautiful?” - Infiltrator, as she and “You” come out of the airport building After getting off the jet and passing through security, a tourist labeled “You” and an infiltrator come under your control. Since you’re actually there, you can switch to first person if you want! As all of this is going on, you’re given 2 new objectives: Make your way to a hotel/resort and engage in tourist activities. The second objective is bonus, but it’s how you get a souvenir to bring home and lower suspicion. “Tourist activities” include sightseeing, taking photos, trying the local delicacy, and most importantly going to the local souvenir shop. All of these will lower the chances of others becoming suspicious. You can either book the urban hotel or tropical resort. Both of these fill the same role, but are located differently. The resort is closer to the airport, while the hotel is closer to the main objective. Also, the resort technically costs more, but you don’t have a limited budget for this mission, so spend as much as you want! Day 2 “Hope you’re enjoying yourself commander! Now that you’re in, it’s time to get down to business.” -WindowsError1495’s first call to you You have a choice of either completing your tourist activities if you haven’t already or set the first stage of the plan in motion. Since your travel visa lasts 4 days until you have to leave, you should really get to work. After carefully formatting a plan by yourself, the mission can officially begin, and the infiltrator takes a taxi to the objective factory. Inside the building, workers can be seen grueling at their jobs and working various machines. What you need to do now is ask to volunteer for work in the MCV section. After this, the employer will ask the infiltrator to come in tomorrow for more work. She’ll then return to the place which you booked to sleep for the night. Day 3 ”Doing great so far, commander! Gee, I should promote you to General at this rate... ehm... let’s save that for when you get back!” - WindowsError1495 after hearing your good news On Day 3, the infiltrator goes to “volunteer” at the factory once more, only this time, she will snatch a copy of the MCV’s blueprints, as well as any others the Resistance could see as useful to the war effort. While this is happening, the commander is relaxing in the condo, guiding her. Once the infiltrator is inside the factory again, head back to the MCV section. Here, you should clock in for volunteering hours, just as you were shown the day before. Head into the break room and you’ll find a blueprint rolled up like a scroll, but wait until everyone leaves the room and the security camera is looking away first, so they don’t find out where it went. Once you’re done, clock out and get out of there before they notice that their schematics are missing. Bonus Objective 2 Completing this objective will grant you access to Fury Tanks on the next mission, so it is quite important that you at least try to complete it. You must go to the Tank section of the factory to find the schematics for its firing system in the presentation room, next to a laminator. As with last time, you must retrieve it without being seen. However, there are 2 security cameras this time (3 on hard mode), so you must be careful if you intend to slip away clean. Fleeing the Scene - Day 4 Music for this part: MGS2: Yell Dead Cell This is the final day on your visa and it’s time to get out of there before the entire city knows what’s going on. You and the infiltrator must get to the airport from either the hotel or the resort, depending on where you booked. Since the flight is now boarding, the jet will likely fill up quickly, so hurry! This is where booking the resort comes in handy, as the airport is a fair jog away, while the hotel turns it into a mad dash unless you call a taxi. Either way, get to the airport, board your flight and escape. The mission is completed once the jet takes off.